Блог участника:Jack Colt/Вопросы и ответы от разработчиков игры I
1) Can we have some kind of indicator or notice when our guild message has changed (maybe similar to the "!" above a ready quest board) so that all members are alerted to the new information. Answer: This is a good suggestion and we will consider it for future updates. 2) When will the Troop Talent feature be released? Answer: We shall notify players prior to any release of the Troop Talent feature. 3) Can you build a NEW competitive game mode that allows players to fight against one another, other than the Arena, and also make it more competitive so that it will not be solely dependent on who have the best Hero talents? Answer: We are currently in the midst of developing a new PVP feature and believe that it will be completed very soon. 4) The Facebook version has not been updated in a long time, why is that? Also, when can we expect another update? Answer: This is highly regrettable but we have faced some complicated technical issues with the Facebook version of Castle Clash. Rest assured that our engineers are looking into it and shall do our best to resolve them as soon as possible. 5) Can we get new features to improve our Base Defense during raids? Perhaps higher level buildings and walls? Answer: Development into such features are already in the works. New traps and buildings shall be released in future updates. 6) How about a Talent Trade Card or ability to trade talents between heroes of the same grade? Would these be good for the game? Answer: We have already looked into them and are planning for such features. 7) 3 suggestions for improvements in the Guild feature and the Torch Battle: - Ability to see who are hauling torches (for Guild Leaders only) - Extra Vice Leader slots - Different rewards from the Boss on different days Answer: We shall look into these suggestions. Regarding rewards from the Boss, although there are no plans to change the rewards gained in the near future, we shall be introducing other new features to provide more types of rewards. 8) Can we have individual Hero Set-ups for the Lost Realm and Storm Mesa? Answer: We have examined this but unfortunately, this is not possible at this time due to technical difficulties. Any inconvenience caused is regrettable. 9) We really need a chat function in the Storm Mesa , please add this in the future. Answer: We shall consider this when planning for future updates. 10) A lot of us can beat the 3rd Boss easily, so how about a 4th Boss for Storm Mesa? Answer: Yes, this is currently under development and may be released soon. 11) Can you make it so that you will receive no rewards from raiding unless you have achieved at least 50%? To further this idea, if you have achieved 50% on a raid, you should only receive half of the resources you have raided for, and at 100%, you should receive all of them. Answer: We have weighed them against the current settings and felt that the current settings are reasonable and shall remain unchanged. 12) For those of us who purchases Gems regularly, can we have some kind of gift pack or bonus for spending a certain amount of Gems? Another IGG game (COL2 ) already has this kind of system, and it makes it easier to accept when I’m not satisfied with my Gem rolls. Answer: From time to time, we shall release special events linked to specific amount of Gems being consumed. For example, allowing players to open a treasure chest after they have used a certain amount of Gems, or getting Gems from hiring heroes and so on. 13) For veteran players, some of us need extended Achievement rewards (numbers of fences destroyed, numbers of heroes killed, etc) Answer: We shall be releasing new achievements from time to time. 14) Trading of Heroes have been brought up many times, but can we get an explanation on why this will not be a good thing? (Please explain why this would be a bad idea for the game.) Answer: As this feature was not introduced during the initial launch of the game, it is too late now as it will, at the very least, cause the game to be imbalanced. As such, this feature is currently not being considered. 15) Can we have another try at an improved chat system? It is quite difficult to find friends or have a group chat, and also be able to add friends into specific game modes. Answer: Improvements on such features require considerable time and we hope for your kind understanding and patience while we work on improving them. Категория:Записи в блоге